Denizen of Twilight (3.5e Race)
=Denizens of Twilight= Summary::The unblinking eyes of the unbiased, the unreal voice of that which dwells between. Personality Denizens of twilight are unfeeling creatures. They have no mercy on the down-trodden or the poor, but at the same time don't wish any kind of harm upon anyone. They never align with anything that could be called good or evil. A denizen may have a set of rules for itself, or it may not, it depends on the mindset of the denizen in question, but one thing is always the same from one denizen to another, their total lack of emotion. Physical Description A Denizen of twilight stands 5' 10" tall on average and will weigh anywhere from 100 lbs. to 180. Their physical appearance is that of a human with grey skin, long, lank, wet looking hair, and eyes that are impossible to describe accurately, but the best way of describing them would be as blinding points of darkness. Relations Due to their nature of neutrality, a denizen of twilight usually makes enemies rather quickly, considering they will tend not to help something out unless they have a reason to. At the same time they will make friends just as quickly, especially whenever they settle down in a place, for the denizen will defend the place they live in considering that an attack on that place is an attack on them. Alignment A denizen of twilight is always neutral on the good-evil axis. Lands Denizens of twilight will say they don't have a home because saying so would imply attachment, but a denizen will usually live in anywhere that they can live comfortably. Denizens of twilight originated on the Astral Plane. Religion A denizen of twilight usually won't follow any religion. Language A denizen of twilight learns the languages that would make the most sense for it to learn. Names Denizens of twilight usually name their children for the sole purpose of giving them an identity. Racial Traits * , , , . * ( ) * * Denizen of Twilight's base land speed is 40 feet. * A Denizen of twilight is not proficient with any armor or weapons. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * A Denizen of Twilight is always neutral on the good-evil axis. * Racial Hit Die: A denizen of twilight begins with three levels of outsider which provide 3d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, and Will +3. * Racial Skills: A denizen of twilight's levesl in outsider give it skill points equal to 6 × (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Listen, Search, and Spot. * Racial Feats: A denizen of twilight receives two feats because of its levels in outsider. * Unflinching (Ex): A denizen of twilight cannot be affected by Intimidate checks and never becomes panicked. If something would cause the denizen to become panicked, then they merely become frightened. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race